


合作关系番外1

by Zzjmzjm



Category: hh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzjmzjm/pseuds/Zzjmzjm
Kudos: 4





	合作关系番外1

总裁赫x画家海

ooc预警中篇 HE 糖多

番外1.

“喝不喝。”李东海举着满满一大杯绿色液体递给李赫宰。

“不喝。”李赫宰闻声立刻弹射出去。

“我再问你最后一遍，你喝不喝。”李东海开始咬牙切齿地说话了。

“喝…我喝还不行吗…”李总悄悄抱怨了一下，就捏着鼻子仰起头将那满满一大杯果蔬汁一饮而尽。

“年龄到了，就得多注意身体健康，别抱怨了。”李东海看不过李赫宰的一脸苦相，顺手将洗好的草莓端起来走过去，挑了一个又红又大的喂进他嘴里。

“你说谁年龄到了！”年过三十的男人一听到关于年龄的话，就格外的敏感。

“他嫌我老了吗？我脸上有皱纹了？不帅了吗？”  
“还是嫌弃我晚上次数太少…时间不够？”  
“不应该啊…昨天还求饶来着…”  
他比李东海大五岁，从而总是被人有意无意的开起了年龄玩笑，李东海不是戏称跟他有代沟，就是嘲笑他是阿加西，虽然知道是那人开的顽皮的玩笑，但李赫宰还是耿耿于怀。

“你年龄到了，李赫宰年龄到了，行了吗？”李东海弯着眉毛贼兮兮地戳着爱人的痛处。

“老大不小了，还是小孩子口味，丢不丢人。”  
“冰箱里的草莓牛奶都快放不下了。”李东海盘着腿窝在沙发里，膝盖上放着那一盆新鲜的草莓，他穿着李赫宰买的卡通睡衣，头发服服帖帖的顺在额前半遮住眼睛，大口咀嚼着，时不时被酸到了还会眯起眼睛。看上去就像二十刚出头的少年，清澈又明净。

“把你的牛油果拿出去几颗就能放下了。”李赫宰也不甘示弱，自从李东海开始养生之后家里的冰箱满满当当塞得都是麦片、酸奶、牛油果、香蕉、坚果…

李东海还把他的宝贝泡面给一锅端了，清理的干干净净，连调料包都不给他剩下。冰格里的几瓶草莓牛奶还是他拼了命才留下的，现在估计也快地位不保了…

以碳水为乐的李赫宰现在是敢怒不敢言…

顺势蹬掉脱鞋跳上沙发，李总自然地倒向李东海那一边，而对方也很善解人意的将膝盖上的那碗草莓拿开，方便爱人舒舒服服地躺在自己的大腿上，然后又挑了一颗草莓塞进他嘴里。

“我这都是为你好呀，我希望你能健健康康长命百岁。”李东海低头看向那人，露出猫咪笑，亮晶晶的眸子印入李赫宰的心里。“乖乖听话，不是答应我要陪我一辈子吗？”

“好，我听话，我最听话了。”  
“再喂我吃一颗。”李总在家里露出了他不为人知的一面，翻身抱住李东海的腰，再拿脸蹭蹭爱人的大腿，妥妥一个小黏人精。

“东海啊，你是什么时候原谅我的呢？”吃饱喝足后，李赫宰抬起眼睛看了看李东海的下巴，冷不丁冒出一句。

“不记得了，为什么问这个？”

“就是想问，你的一切我都想知道。”

“嗯，或许是我走了之后，再一次见到你的时候，我就原谅你了。”李东海沉思了一会，缓缓地开口了。

“那么早？”  
“那你后来还对我不咸不淡的，哎，要不是我承受能力好…”  
“我还以为那都是你对我的惩罚呢。”这谁顶得住啊，李赫宰想到那段和李东海别别扭扭的时光就脑壳痛。

“那是，我对自己的惩罚吧。”李东海笑眯眯地补了一句。

“你知不知道面对喜欢的人还要装出一副漠不关心的样子有多难啊。”  
“我每天都想着快绷不住了，要被你迷死了，想抱抱你，想跟你撒娇…”  
“我才是比较困难的那一个好吗。”

“那你为什么还要惩罚自己呢，惩罚…我们俩…”李赫宰被他说得耳朵都红了，他从没听过李东海说在那段困难的日子里，他对自己真正的心意。

“因为那样支离破碎的我，不配当你的爱人。”李东海伸手抚摸着李赫宰微微发烫的耳垂，弯腰在他的唇上留下一个草莓味的吻。

被美貌突袭的李赫宰僵硬地翻了个身，将自己红得像猴屁股一样的脸深深地埋进爱人的腿弯里，大口地呼吸着。

“男朋友越来越会撩了怎么办！”  
“啊啊啊啊他太好看了！”就算每天抬头不见低头见的，每一次看见李东海的脸，李赫宰都能从心底里发出呐喊。

“好在这些都已经过去了，现在我们都变成更好的人了，不是吗？”李东海说着就拿起手机划着屏幕。

他在主页上看到了郑氏的推送新闻，皱了皱眉头。

说起郑允浩，自从他搬走之后两人再也没有任何交集了，只是日后才隐隐约约听到关于他的消息…

郑允浩和金在中的恋情曝光，媒体争相报道，闹得满城风雨。于是他和崔小姐的婚约也作废了，崔老爷子觉得丢脸，大发雷霆，随后中断了和郑氏的合作…而郑允浩的父亲更是恨铁不成钢，最终还是将公司的产业留给了他那个不争气的哥哥，郑允浩的母亲也因为这次的风波病倒了，住进了医院…

郑允浩自身的能力确实过硬，居然在这样的情况下还能从他哥哥手里抢回来一亩三分地，在舆论和商业危机的双重压力下艰难地支撑着。

最令李东海惊讶的是，金在中居然没有因此放弃他，当郑允浩从家财万贯的名门少爷沦落为人人背弃的普通人后，金在中依旧陪在他身边，更不惜放弃自己前半生辛辛苦苦建立起的事业来扶持他。

“赫啊…听说，郑允浩…他过得不太好。”李东海在看到了新闻推送后，心里有些吃味，情不自禁地说了出口。  
他没法想象曾经那个意气风发只手遮天的郑少爷居然沦落到要守着一个名不见经传的小公司，以此来跟他哥哥抗衡…  
郑氏那么大的公司，难不成真的要砸在他那个草包哥哥手里了…

“你问他干什么？”李赫宰听到这个名字就敏锐地抬起了头。

看见李东海望着手机若有所思的模样，一时间醋意满满。

“怎么？舍不得他？”他喷出的气息都冷了三分。

“不是…”  
“我只是觉得…他是有错，但罪不该死。”李东海眼睛亮晶晶地望着李赫宰。

“况且，站在他的立场来看，他又做错了什么呢？”  
“赫啊，得饶人处且饶人…”李东海的声音小得小蚊子一样。

“你这是替他求情？”李赫宰挑起眉毛盯着他看，又从软乎乎的小盒变成了冷冰冰的李总。

“我可没有，决定权在你手上。”  
“李总才不会做亏本的买卖呢，对吧？”  
李东海这会儿又想到了当时李赫宰要拆掉的那栋楼，建成商业区后不知道把那片的地价抬高了多少倍，他赚得盆满钵满。  
所以他总是调侃李赫宰当初就不是真心要追他的，冷血商人只是为了做生意…然后说完就会被李赫宰按在床上好一顿折磨。

“那我考虑考虑呗。”李赫宰冲他轻轻地笑了一下，这一笑不要紧，直接帅到了李东海心坎里，于是小老虎飞扑过来给了他一个深吻。

唇瓣碰触，紧紧的相贴，他的牙齿压在李赫宰薄而柔软的唇上，虽然用力却不得其法。李东海吻技青涩，之前也都不是他自己主动，感觉不太舒服是真的，不过李赫宰倒显得很受用。一边承受着，一边还伸出舌尖教对方按他的样子去舔舐交缠。李东海被带得晕乎乎的，舌头笨拙地跟着进入李赫宰的口腔翻卷搅动，唾液交换的声音啧啧作响。

李赫宰的唇很单薄，被李东海吸吮过之后方才显得水灵灵的，性感的弧线尾端还连着一缕银丝。李东海自问也不算是个很沉溺于身体交流的人，但和李赫宰在一起却总是忍不住失控。此时两人刚刚分开，他便又情不自禁地含上去，手指也主动地覆在对方的胸前按压摩擦。

李赫宰在性事上向来都不喜被动，却也没有反抗，而是微微挺起胸，把乳头更近地送到李东海手中。甚至自己伸出手，带着李东海的指尖在乳头上划起圆圈。

“嗯…海海，继续…呃…”牙齿碰着牙齿，李赫宰的呻吟从接吻的缝隙中溢出来，性感的嗓音听得人痒痒的，李东海双腿间的顶起早就胀得他下身发痛。

就像是上天派来解救他的一样，一双干燥凉爽的手扯下他的裤头，掏出立起的肉棒，放在手心温柔地握着。李东海喉结微动，望向李赫宰的双眼亦漫上难言的情欲。

他想要他，要他像以往那样狠狠地贯穿他，直到把他弄得完全无法思考，满脑子都是被填满的沉重与舒爽。李赫宰忽然捏起他的下颌，逼他抬头看向自己。李东海脸上的红晕像是熟透了的苹果，嘴唇微微开阖。

“过来，乖。”眯起眼睛，男人的语气虽然温和，却强硬得让人不可抗拒，“坐上来。”  
李东海惊讶地睁大眼睛，随后又红着脸撇向一边，半跪着跨坐在李赫宰的身上，一时间也不知道接下来究竟该怎么做。他们从来没试过这个姿势，而此时男人的巨根就顶在李东海的臀缝间，光是臆想到接下来会发生的场景，都让他双腿一紧，汁液渗出。

“腿再张开些…”李赫宰一边吩咐一边轻柔地摸着李东海的大腿，完全相反的语言和动作却像是致命的毒药，让人心甘情愿地越陷越深。

他调整姿势，按照李赫宰的要求尽最大努力分开腿根，穴口对着硕大的龟头一点一点没入。

“啊…”挤压填充的快感令他不能自己，主动地掰开臀瓣试图让肉棒进入得更深。李赫宰见状亦情不自禁地揽住李东海精健的腰，一挺身将巨物顶到最深处。

“呃…啊！”久未刺激的后穴口一阵震颤，李东海挺起的前端也一下子不争气地射出。白浊的精液喷射在李赫宰白皙平坦的小腹上。

“今天怎么这么不经干啊，刚才不是很主动吗？”李赫宰咬着李东海的耳垂说道，腰部上挺，穿透在身体里的肉棒便在短暂的停留后继续动起来。  
“唔…啊…”李东海被顶得七荤八素，为保证平衡只得搂住对方的脖子，，经不起几下就呻吟连连。

“怎么样，舒服吗？告诉我。”

随着话音落下便又是一个深深的顶入，说话间牙齿轻碰在乳尖上，灼热的喘息喷得李东海颤栗不止。  
“舒……服……啊……好舒服…”李东海几乎说不出一句完整的话。

得到了言语满足后的李赫宰更起劲了，得意洋洋得抱着李东海的腰冲刺，速度越来越快，他想到刚才李东海提到郑允浩的时候眼神里露出的怜惜就醋意翻腾，身下的频率也快了起来，一下一下顶在最深处，毫不怜惜。

“不啊啊啊！不行，太深了！……”有种要被戳破的错觉。李东海紧张得大叫出声，扭动着身体想要挣扎，却被李赫宰按着含住了唇。

抗议和呻吟都被悉数堵在了嘴中，李东海搭在李赫宰肩膀的手指忍不住握紧，因难以发泄的快感而在上面留下红痕。李赫宰抱着他，变换着频率，但最深的那一次还是一如既往地毫不留情。李东海被疼爱得浑身虚软，口水四流都没有力气去收，半睁着的眼里更是氤氲着泪光，更是激起了李赫宰恶劣的征服欲…

一晚上不知道被翻来覆去折腾了多少次的李东海算是明白了，以后不能在自家男朋友面前提起前男友的任何一个字，一个字都不行…

白天还说这人上了年纪呢，晚上再看可是一点都不像大叔啊…  
李东海抚摸着酸楚的腰，幽怨的看了身边吃饱喝足的李赫宰，深深地叹了口气。  
（完）


End file.
